Pizza Crust
Pizza Crust is a male contestant that competes on Battle of the Objects. Prior to his elimination, he was the captain of Team Chocolate, but rejoined in Downhill Disasters. Personality Pizza Crust is the leader of Team Chocolate. He's a kind player, but can be doubtful in his abilities. His horrible singing got him eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin.. Now Pizza Crust has to fight for his right in the game, alongside his best friend Frankfurter. Episode 1: How It All Began He and Frankfurter knitted a car for, Present, Radio, Badgey and Straw to drive, and for Radio to sit on top. Because Pizza sat in the passenger seat when the car fell into the finish line, he became team captain as well as Present. Episode 2: B.O.T.O. The Videogame Before choosing teams, him and Present had to eat watermelons. Despite Pizza eating more watermelons than Present, Controller revealed that the watermelon mini-challenge was a fake, and that Present was already chosen to choose first. Pizza chose Frankfurter, Frozen Treat, Coffee, French Fry, Sailboat and Knife onto his team. During the video game challenge, Pizza lost his 3 lives to a vertical-moving spiky, the fire cannon and Knife pushing him into a moving barrel. He placed 11th in the challenge out of 14, and 6th on his team Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects Shopping Mall Before the elimination, Pizza and Franfurter were discussing on what name their team should be. Pizza chose three names, each of which Frankfurter rejected, and Pizza said that it was it. Knife came in and told them that she thought better of them for not discussing their team names with their team, but Pizza told her that she didn't think good about any of them. At the elimination, Pizza was tied with Frozen Treat for the least amount of votes, at 10. His prize, like the rest of his team except for French Fry, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, he decided to go to the Candy Store and purchase the Jar of 1000 candies, with each candy costing a mere cent. At the purchase, he learned that each candy had an indivisual barcode because there should be 1000 candies in the jar. After the salesclerk counts the 999th candy, a power outage occurs due to Controller's hot tub shorting him out, resetting the cash register. Pizza then refused to get the Jar of 1000 candies. After the challenge, his team was immune to elimination Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star Prior to the elimination, Present volunteered to name his team "Team Vanilla", while Pizza's team would be named "Team Chocolate", which he agreed on. After the elimination, after Controller announced the next challenge, he was disappointed because he knew he was unable to sing. When he got to sing, he recieved a 0/10 from each judge, and his team was so behind in points that it didn't matter, and Team Chocolate was up for elimination Trivia *Pizza Crust was the first male contestant eliminated and the first contestant to rejoin the game. *Pizza Crust is the only contestant that rejoined so far. *Pizza Crust has the most votes overall at 288, this counting rejoining. *There's another Pizza in Object Land. **There's another Pizza in Anthropomorphic World. **There's another Pizza in Turbo Object Brawl. **There's another Pizza in Battle For a Million. **He is one of the final 5 to win "Battle Of The Objects" Category:Male Category:Contestents Category:Team Chocolate